


A Bowl of Noodles

by Hungry Trashlord (rapono)



Series: A Snake in my Boot [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: But I'd be willing, Hunter!Hanzo, I'm sorry jk, M/M, Naga!McCree - Freeform, Soft Vore, Unwilling, Vore, and the tag you've all been waiting for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 03:59:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12356976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rapono/pseuds/Hungry%20Trashlord
Summary: Hanzo had heard the infamous tales a huge naga who devoured every hunter that'd come after them, and wanted to put stop to the beast. So despite his brother's protests, he vows to end the man-eating serpentine.





	A Bowl of Noodles

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to a lovely anons on Tumblr, I was inspired to finally write one of my Naga McCree fanfics. I hope you enjoy it.

Hanzo Shimada was highly skilled monster hunter, able to easily dispatch any beast that dared to take any human life. And with a good record, information on rumored man-eaters often came to his ears.  
  
This time, it was a Naga. Rumor had it that the half man half serpent was lurking in the american south, devouring every hunter that went after it (with apparent bystanders witnessing the horror). Not only that, but the bounty was oddly high for its species.  
  
Hanzo scoffed at the intel. Nagas weren't that bad, much easier to kill than many other beasts. And with such a high payment for the creature's death, how could he say no?  
  
What he hadn't expected was his brother to protest his hunt.  
  
"Brother please," Genji begged him, "do not go after this beast."  
  
"Why not?" The older Shimada was clearly confused, as it was rare for his brother to try to stop him from hunting. "It's just a naga."  
  
"Please, trust me. This naga sounds familiar to me. Just, please brother. It's not worth it."  
  
"You worry too much." He placed a hand  on his brother's shoulder, giving his best reassuring smile. "I will be back with the beast's head before you know it."  
  
Genji frowned, deciding to cease his protests, but not without a final warning.  
  
"Don't say I didn't warn you."  
  
And with those haunting words, Genji left the room, leaving his brother alone to prepare for the hunt. Hanzo wouldn't lie to himself that he wasn't bothered by his brother's words, but nonetheless, he was determined to hunt the infamous naga down.  
  
Off to America it was then.  
  


\-------

Pinning down the location was harder than he thought.

While he didn't quite have a face or a building pinned down, he had narrowed the location down to a small town. All he had to do now was ask the locals for more intel.

The first place he visited was a noodle shop. Not big, but not that small, with a good handful of guests seating and eating. Smelled good, not too greasy. Maybe after he got some more information he'd get a bite to eat here.

"Excuse me." Hanzo asked the young lad at the till, "Not to be rude, but; I've heard rumor of a naga terrorizing this town. I was wondering if you had any information on the beast."

The lad wasn't sure what to say, a small look of worry on his face. However, before he could answer, a stranger seating at a nearby table did.

"Naga you say? I've seen it."

Hanzo said a small apology to the young worker, before approaching the odd-looking man. He looked like an old-fashioned cowboy, with the hat, boots, and everything. A tad overweight, his shirt a bit taught over his belly, with a rugged beard, and lengthy brown hair. He smiled warmly at Hanzo, offering the other seat at his table. He took it.

"So, you've seen the beast. Tell me what you know."

The man raised an eyebrow, eyeing the bow strapped across Hanzo's chest. "You one of 'em monster hunters?"

"Yes."

"Well mister hunter, I'd recommend leaving while you still have the chance. The serpent may be a man-eater, but I've only ever witnessed hunters on its diet."

"Duly noted." Same as the rumors had said, devouring every hunter that came after it. "What else can you tell me, hm, and what is your name?"

"Jesse McCree." He tipped his hat at the japanese man as he offered his name. "And from what I know, that snake's likely lurking in the hotel across the street. Seems part rattlesnake, as I've heard that familiar sound before it struck."

"Hm." A venomous one? Those were rare, and alot more dangerous. Maybe Genji wasn't so wrong about being concern. Still, Hanzo wasn't dismayed, still determined to nab that paycheck.

He got up from the table, dead set on heading there immediately.

"Thank you for your time, Mr McCree."

Just as he was going to make his leave, a very strong hand grabbed his arm, stopping him in his tracks.

"Now hold on, you just got here, right?"

McCree was much stronger than he had predicted, the body fat likely hiding the iron muscles beneath. He nodded at his question.

"You should get something to eat. Isn't it unwise to hunt on an empty stomach?"

He had to agree, McCree wasn't wrong. So he sat back down, a tad annoyed at the cowboy for stopping him, but hungry. He picked up the menu, browsing through the selection.

"So, you have any recommendations?"

McCree grinned. "Matter of fact I do." He turned towards the boy at the till, waving to get his attention.

"Hey mind getting my friend the usual?"

The boy nodded, heading into the kitchen without another word.

When the food arrived only fifteen minutes later, Hanzo found his stomach growling at the smell, the large noodle bowl presented with a bottle of saké.

"The usual hm? Didn't take you for the kind to prefer saké over other alcoholic beverages."

McCree shrugged. "I'm not all cowboy stereotypes."

"Mostly just in dress and mannerisms?"

"Ya got it."

With that, Hanzo dug in. The food was surprisingly good, much better than he had expected. He found himself finishing it to the last drop, and unfortunately, a little more than half the saké. He hadn't planned on getting drunk, especially not just before a hunt.

One thing was for sure though, he was no longer hungry.

"Waddya think?" McCree raised an eyebrow, a smirk on his face. "A good recommendation?"

"Delicious." Hanzo responding, his mind swimming a little. He tried to get up from his seat, footing a bit unsteady.

"Need a hand?"

Hanzo Shimada was prideful, usually one to refuse such help. However, when it came to monster hunting, he knew it was always wiser to have another person at your side. Refusing help in a hunt had already almost killed him once.

So he accepted it. "If you do not mind, I do not wish to be a bother."

"No bother," McCree said, a gentle smile upon his lips, as he put an arm around the Shimada, keeping him balanced. "I'm always willing to help anyone in need."

"Arigatou."

Before he knew it, Jesse had helped him across the street, and into the lobby of the hotel. He got a room for the drunk hunter, then soon, Hanzo found himself in a somewhat small room, cozy and comforting. Jesse sat him down on the bed, before locking the door behind him.

"Now you should lie down darling, especially with that booze messin' with yer balance. Here, let me help you take off all that uncomfortable equipment." And before Hanzo could process why he should protest such a thing, McCree was sliding his bow off of him, removing his belt and boots full of arrows and knives.

It was, however, more comfortable to lie down on the bed without his hunting gear on, as Jesse had claimed. He felt a little better as he lay down on the soft bed, momentarily forgetting the other man in his room.

"So, you still planning on killing the beast?"

That reminded him immediately. Still facing the wall, Hanzo considered the question momentarily the best he could, before a quick response.

"Of course, it would be foolish it not take down a simple Naga for such a high bounty. The people here will be grateful."

"...well, I'm sorry to hear that." The man's tone was... gloomy.

Moments later, Hanzo felt a chill crawl down his spine as he heard a haunting sound. The rattle of a rattlesnake.

He shot upright immediately, reaching for his bow, when he quickly remembered he had been disarmed. So instead, he watched in horror, as the man he just met, Jesse McCree, filled the room with his massive coils.

Jesse was huge, even for naga standards, his serpentine half easily over 30 feet long. He towered over the the drunken hunter, a grin on his face, but a slight sadness in his eyes.

"Huh... how?!"

"I warned ya, I only eat those who try to hunt me."

Hanzo tried to make a dash for the door, but quickly stumbled on his feet, incapacitated by the alcohol. His fall was broken by McCree's tail, preventing him from injuring himself, but quickly wrapping around and restraining him.

 _Part rattlesnake, part boa,_ Hanzo realized, despite his circumstances.

Jesse slithered close to his captured prey, breathing hot air onto the hunters face, teasing him with a look into his salivating, hungry maw. Hanzo shuddered.

"Well, got to keep up with my reputation. Farewell, monster hunter."

Soon after those words, before he could think to cry out for help, Hanzo Shimada found his head inside the serpent's mouth. He couldn't struggle much, even if he wanted to. It was hot, wet and dark inside, and he could feel the naga's tongue lick at his face, clearly enjoying his taste.  
  
He braced himself for a bite from those venomous fangs, but to his relief, none came. The fear of it still left him tense, afraid of brushing against them too hard.  
  
With a loud surrounding gulp, he was pulled in deeper, feeling some of the could loosen around his body, but now his head in the beast's tight throat. The muscle pulses around him, slowly pulling him deep down it's gullet.  
  
Hanzo found himself, to put in simply, in shock. He had been tricked, and was being eaten by a naga.  
  
He lost track of time and senses as he traveled down the throat, everything was so warm and damp squeezing and living, his sight useless. He could hear the body around him, the nearing heartbeat pounding in his ears.  
  
The only reason he realized he reached the stomach was because it was suddenly spacious. He found himself curling into a ball, seated in a shallow pool of some ungodly liquid, the gut gurgling around him.  
  
Hanzo felt McCree pat his gut, clearly satisfied with his meal, followed by a loud rumbling belch. The sound was an awful remind of what he'd become.  
  
He, Hanzo Shimada, an infamous monster hunter, had become a simple meal for a naga.  
  
"Oh my, that was mighty fine. Such a rich and exquisite taste, I must say." The naga voice sounded different, lower pitched and all around.  
  
"My brother was right, I should've listened."  
  
"You should've darling, such a shame your stubbornness lead to your end." Hanzo hadn't expected the naga to hear him, a tad surprised by the response.  
  
"Now tell me darling, I am curious, but what's the name of my lovely meal."  
  
He was hesitant to give it out, worried it could make Genji a target, but, the beast had said it only are those who hunted it. Regardless, there was no longer a reason to keep it a secret.  
  
"...Hanzo Shimada."  
  
At first, the serpent have no response, Hanzo expecting the name to mean little to nothing the the beast. He sighed, leaning back into the stomach wall.  
  
"Wait, Shimada. You, uh, wouldn't happened to be related to Genji Shimada, would you?"  
  
_Wait, Jesse knew his brother?_  
  
"How do you know him?"  
  
"He was a colleague and friend of mine, back in Blackwatch. Oh dear, I'm so sorry!"  
  
Hanzo didn't know what to say, but now, it all made sense. No wonder Genji had advised him to not hunt him. He hadn't wanted him to kill his old friend, or vice versa.  
  
"Well, get me out of here then."  
  
"Now now, don't be impatient. You're not in any danger, but you should still be punished for trying to kill me."  
  
"What do you mean not in any da-" With the alcohol wearing off, Hanzo remembered his naga lore. The first stomach was for storage, which meant he was safe.  
  
He sighed. "You make a fair point. I will accept the punishment. When do you plan on letting me out."  
  
"Hmmmm... probably tomorrow morning."  
  
It was roughly 2pm. "Tomorrow?!"  
  
"Well, take your pick; either half a day in my first stomach, or a visit to my second."  
  
"I, I understand."  
  
"Good." He felt Jesse move around, himself jostled slightly with it. "Now get comfortable, you've got a long day ahead of you."  
  
Hanzo sighed. He may have had his hunt ruined, and had been swallowed by a naga, but at least, he was not longer going to become food. He was alive.  
  
So he adjusted his seating in the noisy gut, and hoped he'd get used to the smell soon.


End file.
